Fae Queen, Fae Bite
by andgirl12
Summary: This fanfic comes after Forever, when Teague and Mina are living happily ever after or so they thought until a fae plague spreads through the plane and the bug bites Mina. All the characters belong to Chand Hahn and the Unenchanted series I just wrote this story. Please follow and review and hopefully you won't be disappointed.
1. Happily Ever After

Mina and Teague were relaxing on the balcony of the castle. Reminiscing about old times and catching up on Nix and Ever.

"Yeah, they are doing great. Yesterday Ever told me about the most awful I have ever heard of." Teague suddenly stood up a little taller.

"What, ogres?" He teased.

"No even worse. It was one of these rogue fae who was going around destroying all the amusements park in town." She said dramatically.

Teague smirked and then replied, "How horrible." Just as dramatically. "He must be punished."

"Which reminds me," Mina begins, sliding closer to Teague while still leaning against the railing. "We need to build an amusement park here. I'm thinking FaeLand."

Teague smiled at his wife's goofiness, a part of her he loved, and slid closer to her. Closing the distance between them.

"Oh, really." Teague smirked, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Hmm-mm." Her hands wrapping around his neck and playing with his cute bedhead. "It will be good for the fae community."

Mina stared into Teague's deep silver, omen eyes. The eyes she don't care about anymore. Through her journeys she has learned that the eye color doesn't matter, the person does. The eye color was merely a glamour to her, hiding Teague's true feelings for her, that were only revealed through Jared's eyes.

Teague leaned forward and kissed her with such love and passion that both of them totally forgot where they were. So much so that they almost tumbled over the railing.

"Aaaaah!" Mina screamed. Teague instinctively reached out for her and kept her from falling.

"That was close. Can't have the Fae Queen falling to her death. " Mina snuggled into Teague, feeling safe again but his words hurt her.

" Fae Queen. " Mina knew Teague loved her to the ends of the Earth and back, but was that all she was to him? The Fae Queen, who can't die for the sake of plane, not for her her husband's.


	2. A Perfect Breakfast

Hello everyone, thank you to those of you who reviewed. Your support really helps. This is not a long chapter but I thought it was better than nothing J If you enjoy this story go check out my other fanfic War if you haven't already because honestly, the world would be better with a little more Meague. This chapter is in Teague's point of view so if you like his side of the story or would like to see Mina's perspective review. Also, I would love to hear some constructive criticism, just don't be too harsh. Enough of my blabber mouth let's get to the story.

* * *

Teague's Pov

Today is Mina's eighteenth birthday and I have decided to do something special for her. The whole day filled with little gifts leading up to her big present.

I was in the royal kitchens, trying, but failing at making Mina's favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes. Somehow when the humans did it, the whole process seemed a WHOLE lot easier. But I wasn't going to give up. I was going to make food without using magic. Okay, maybe little things here and there, like cracking eggs (after messing up a few dozen) and flipping the pancakes.

After a hard mornings work, I heard soft foot steps approach. I wiped my clothes on a paper towel. I had refused to wear an apron, to girly.

"What's all this?" she asked. I could see how puzzled yet how happy she was.

I run towards her, pick her up and kiss her. "Happy Birthday my love."

Being the amazing girl she is, Mina hasn't brushed her hair and even though it's all messed up, it's the cutest thing ever. I lover her bed head.

She is wearing a shirt that says heartbreaker, which reminds of the choosing ceremony, even then I knew I wanted her to be my wife. She is also wearing shorts that are almost too short, but I'm not complaining.

She sits in a chair as I present her with breakfast and thankfully, a smile forms across her face.

She looks up as if to ask me if the food is real. "I made it myself," I say taking a seat. Now she looks even more confused as she raises an eyebrow to me.

"No fae magic. Well maybe a bit here and there, but mostly just me and my charming good looks."

She playfully punches me on my arm. "You're lucky you're cute." She says

She finishes eating and being the good husband that I am l, I take away her dishes and put them in the sink. By hand.

"So, any other wonderful surprises I should know about."

"Yes. But those are surprises for a reason. Now go get dressed, we have a big day ahead of us."

She runs back to our room and I take a seat, smiling.

You've done well Teague, you've done well.

Soon she comes out in a beautiful blue dress. It's short and playful, perfect for spring. Her hair is in a simple, but elegant side braid. And of course, simple black sneakers.

That's my Mina.

I walk to her and offer my arm. She takes it and we stroll out of the castle.

* * *

Aww, aren't they just so cute together. If you would like some more Meague, review because that usually makes me update faster ;) 


	3. A Pixie and a Nixie

**Hello peeps, so this is just a chapter of one of the many gifts Teague has planned out for Mina. Also, I would love to see what ideas you guys have as far as how this chapter is going to go. Now in this chapter you will meet two characters who in my version, Mina hasn't seen in Forever, (see what I did there) enjoy.**

They walked out of the castle and could hear the cheers of joy for them from miles away. Of course Mina had expected something from Teague, but she never expected anything from the fae people. Even though she is a royal Fate she is also part Grimm, wouldn't that make her people hate her? Apparently not.

Once they passed the bridge the cheers turned into roars and the towns people are holding banners and waving and smiling, "Happy Birthday to the Queen!" was all that filled her ears. In an attempt to say thank you, Mina waved and smiled, until they came upon the next village that did the same. There were a lot of children in this village, so being children, they would run up to Mina and hug her, or plant a kiss on her cheek whenever she would lean down.

At one point, a little boy, not older than Charlie ran up to her and practically jumped on her, hugged her and then jumped back down before she fell. He blushed before running back to his mother and father.

"Did you plan all this?" Mina asked, leaning into to Teague so he could hear her.

"Nope. I had no clue that this would happen." Teague proceeded to wrap his arm around her. "Guess the people just love their Queen babe, but not as much as I do." He gave her a teasing smirk, before they started walking to the next village again.

It was all the same in this village as well. Except for two people who caught her eye. There was a pixie covered in black with blue and purple streaks in her hair and standing next to her was a boy who had red hair.

Instinctively, Mina ran to them, hoping that she wasn't wrong. As she neared the couple, she knew she was right.

"Happy Birthday Mina!" They shouted in unison. She flung herself onto Ever first and then Nix.

"How did you guys get here?" she asked puzzled.

"Teague told us your birthday was coming up and what kind of godmother would I be if I didn't show up for my Grimm's birthday." Mina turned around to find Teague smiling behind her. She hugged him and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Teague only smiled and then Mina returned to her old friends.

"I just came along because Ever told me there would be cake." Nix teased.

They continued on to the next village, this time with Nix and Ever by the royal's side.

"They sure love you." Ever said to Mina.

After visiting all the villages near the castle, the group came to rest near a river. Feeling magic-y. Mina touched a nearby tree and turned it into a simple bench for all of them to sit on. They talked for hours, all about life at home, Nan and Brody, (which Teague didn't particularly like) capturing fae in the Grimoire, but mostly just about how their life was going. What's changed, what's new, everything.

"Hey, how about going for a swim in the river?" Nix chimed, of course, just what any nixie would want, human or not.

"I'm game." Ever responded, her friends next to her looked sheepish and awkward. Did they not swim?

"Well…" Mina started, looking down at her feet embarrassed.

"Come on Mina, it will be fun. Plus the water isn't even that deep."

"Oh, it's not me I'm worried about." Mina said, eyeing Teague.

Ever gawked. "What? The King of Fae can't swim! This must be fixed," Teague hid sheepishly behind Mina, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Teague, I am going to teach you how to swim, and if you drown, Ce la vie."

 **This should be interesting. I hope you enjoyed Mina's first gift. Don't forget to review and if you are going swimming, just remember Ever, in the back of your mind today. Don't you just love her spunk.**


End file.
